Sore Loosers
by Kodelaine
Summary: After a Quidditch match, Draco comes across an interesting sight. Interesting being some fellow Slytherin's harassing a certain Ginger Gryffindor girl. He acts quickly and chases her attackers off, and is left to deal with her himself. DraGin oneshot, warnings for blood, violence, mild language, etc.


Uwaaah it's been so long since i've wrote something, and I wanted to write something really cute and fluffy so? Here you go I hope you all like this! ;A;  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Today had been _quite_ eventful. Quidditch, explosions in potions class, the loyal fans of the Quidditch team, but most of all the game itself. Like usual, it was a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, and finally Slytherin had won for the first time this year. It was nice for Slytherin, as most of the students were at their last year, Draco Malfoy included.

He sighed, plopping down on the grass and laying back, staring up into the clear blue sky. Draco lay there for a few minutes, pondering when the next match would be, until he heard a yelp of pain and laughter. That was... _odd_. He sat up, pulling off his gloves as he was still in uniform, and wandered off to investigate the noises.

Draco heard more laughter and voices from behind a large tree and some bushes near Hogwarts. Getting closer he could make out some words, only catching a few he could already tell someone was getting taunted and insulted. The blonde quietly crept over to the bush, peeking through to the other side.

He could see a few other Slytherin's gathered around someone who was pinned against the wall, begging for them to let _her_, by the sounds of it, go. She sounded so... _Familiar._ Where had he heard that voice before? Draco squinted through the foliage, eyes widening as one of the men moved aside, revealing that Weasly girl pressed against the wall, tears staining her face and blood dripping down from her nose.

"Ha, you like that, you little _slag?_" One of the men asked, fisting his hand into her hair and yanking her up, Ginny letting out a pained cry, grabbing at his hands. One of the other men grabbed her hands, holding them out of the way as the third and final man aimed his wand at her. "See here gingersnap, next time you think about knocking one of us off our broom, just remember this_ lesson._"

Draco scuttled out of the bush as quietly as possible, moving so he was behind a different one, at a perfect spot to aim at the man threatening Ginny. He pulled out his wand, waiting for the Slytherin's next move. Said man smirked, putting his wand away and looking between his friends, and then the whimpering and bruised ginger.

"Wands are a bit overrated, you know? I'd rather use something else. Something that'll teach you to behave for us." He spoke, grabbing the front of her uniform as the other two backed away, Ginny staring up at the boy wide-eyed, tears running down her face as he raised his fist. Draco let out a growl of anger as he hissed a quick spell under his breath, the other man being knocked off his feat leaving Ginny to stumble backwards.

The boy sat up, face filled with rage as he looked around the area. "_Who did that!?_" He demanded, his friends looking around cautiously, wands in hand. Draco looked around, picking up a rock and throwing it at a nearby tree, the three others turning to look in that direction. _Perfect._ Draco immediately picked up another rock and stood up, chucking it as hard as he could at the oldest man in the group.

He let out a loud yell as the rock struck him, immediately falling to the ground as his friends rushed over, hoisting him up and dragging him off in a panic. Draco stood up again, smirking before turning back to the beaten and bruised Gryffindor, expression turning to worry. Sure, he made fun of her family a lot, and her siblings were complete prats, but she didn't deserve this.

She stared up at him, shivering and wincing as she leaned back against the wall, holding a cut on her arm. He stepped over to her and held out his hand, a pang of sadness rushing through him as she shied away, wincing and closing her eyes tightly, taking in a sharp breath. She must have thought he was going to beat her.

Draco backed up a few feet, kneeling down and pulling back, the girl slowly opening her eyes to look at him, scanning him curiously. "W-what do you want, Ma-Malfoy?" Ginny choked out, wiping away a bit of blood from under her nose. "I just want to help you..." He spoke, moving a bit closer. She frowned, sitting up and wincing. "Y-yeah right... I can take c-care of myself, Malfoy." She said, standing up.

It didn't take her long, a few seconds maybe, to come tumbling back to the ground with a pained cry, clutching her leg as tears welled up in her eyes. Draco moved over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny don't move, you'll make it worse." Draco spoke, not noticing the girl tensing at his touch, staring back at him.

"W-why." Ginny spoke, still frowning at him. "W-why help me?" She said, peering at him, awaiting an answer. He flushed, frowning and looking away. "B-because you just got the shit beat out of you, Ginny. Those idiots are going to cause my house to lose a lot of points and I might as well try to earn them back, right?" The blonde stated, hoping she'd buy it.

She looked away, trying to ignore what he just said. To be truthful, she had always admired the other, he was cunning, and smart, and damn good at Quidditch. Many times had she caught his determined gaze during a match and nearly fallen from her broom. Yes, he treated her brothers terribly, along with her other friends but she just found something about him so captivating, she couldn't help it.

Draco slowly pulled up her pant leg, flushing as she gave no protest. He didn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks as she stared off into the distance. He slowly trailed his hands up her leg to the bruise and cut there, frowning. "Ginny, we've got to take you to madam Pomfrey, alright?" He asked, looking up at her only to frown. "G-Ginny? What's wrong with you?"

She jumped, glancing at him before looking away again. "I-it's nothing, it just hurts take me to the nurse." The ginger mumbled out, half lying. True, she was in terrible pain right now but that wasn't the only reason she was crying. He nodded, slowly and carefully pulling the girl up, helping her limp along to the nurse.

After arriving in the infirmary he was met by the sight of Ron, sitting next to a cot containing his brother, George... Or was that Fred? What ever, he didn't care. He helped Ginny into the room, nearly dropping her as he heard a shocked gasp. "Blood Hell, what did you do to my sister Malfoy!?" Ron cried, stomping over to him in horror.

Draco let out a puff of air, laying Ginny down on a cot before turning back to Ron, frowning. "Excuse me? If it weren't for me your sister would have a broken nose right now, you sniveling weasel." Draco spat, standing his ground next to Ginny as Ron walked up to him, stopping once he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned to see Hermione who had just entered the room, looking between the two men.

"Ron, I hate to admit it, but it's true. I saw three Slytherin attacking Ginny and ran off to tell a teacher, and when I got back I saw Draco helping Ginny to the nurses." She said, glancing at Draco who only stared back, an eyebrow raised. Ron turned to face the blonde man in disbelief, frowning. "B-but you..." He was cut off by the sound of Ginny coughing, opening her eyes to look at him. "I-it's true, Draco chased them off and saved me."

Draco turned back to the other Ginger, smirking. "Told you." He said, Hermione rolling her eyes and walking back over to the other cot where Fred was, sitting down on a chair next to his bed. Draco turned to look at the other, eyebrows scrunching together. "And what happened to that one? What's up with you Weasly's always ending up in the hospital?" Draco asked, shooting a questioning at the twin that was situated on the other side of Fred, shrugging.

Ron sighed, sitting down on the cot and looking at his older brother. "Bloody moron fell off his broom during the match, hit his head on the ground. Shook him up a bit, but he'll be alright." Ron said, glancing up at the Slytherin. Draco nodded, staring at the other. "Will he be alright?" Draco asked, glancing at Hermione.

She gave him a surprised look, not thinking he would care. She was about to speak when madam Pomfrey walked back in, groaning as she saw Ginny. "Oh for goodness sake another one? First Fred, then some Slytherin boy who got hit in the head with something, and now we have another one." She said, sighing. "I am going to need more bandages." She said before exiting the room, Draco smirking.

"And what's so funny, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well Granger, just so happens that Slytherin she was talking about was sent her by yours truly, I chucked a rock at him. He along with two other misfits were the ones who were attacking Ginny." He said, leaning against the wall and glancing down at the girl who had now fallen asleep, exhausted from the ordeal.

Hermione moved from her leaning position to stare at Draco wide-eyed, shocked. "Well then? What are you standing here for, go tell a teacher about the boys!" She said, tone urgent and slightly upset due to him standing here the whole time. He rolled his eyes, hesitantly leaving the room, taking one more look at Ginny before running off to find a teacher.

It was a few days later when Draco had finished his afternoon classes, passing the hospital wing as he wandered down the hall. He looked around, making sure no one else was in the hall, peeking into the room and looking around. There weren't any visitors, and the people that were in the cots seemed to be asleep. Ginny was still in there, too.

He slipped into the room, closing the door behind himself and setting his bookbag down by the door, making his way over to her cot and looking down at her. She had had the blood cleaned off of her face, and there were a few bandages on her arms and her leg seemed to be in some type of splint. Draco quietly pulled up a chair next to her bed, looking around the room once more before hesitantly resting his hand atop the younger woman's, sighing.

Ginny didn't expect this, not at all. She had lots of visitors, mostly family and friends, but the last person she expected to come visit her was Draco. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him, said man staring off into the distance, thinking she was asleep. She smiled weakly, moving her hand around a bit. He immediately pulled away, staring down at her.

"G-Ginny, you're awake." He said, clearing his throat and straightening his robes, pretending he wasn't just... Doing something so awkward with her. "Y-yeah, I woke up after I heard the door open..." She said, sitting up. Draco didn't notice the small smile creep across his face as he saw her sit up, the girl smiling up at him. "Y-you can move again, that's good..." Draco said, sitting back down in the chair hesitantly.

The witch nodded, brushing her hair back and leaning against the headboard. "Yeah... T-thanks to you, if you hadn't shown up I would have been... W-well, I don't know, but that you, Draco." She said, flushing slightly and looking away, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

It was his turn to blush as he stared at her, looking away quickly and clearing his throat. "Y-yeah." He said, staring at the floor. "Y-yeah, I-I know it was just to get points for your house b-but it... Means a lot." She said, blinking and trying to ignore the tears forming in her eyes. Damn it Ginny, this isn't the time to be crying.

Draco turned back to her, frowning as he saw the glisten of a tear rolling down her cheek. "G-Ginny? Gin..." He said sadly, hesitantly moving so he was seated on the bed, putting his hand onto hers once more. "H-hey, don't cry I... I didn't do that for the points." The blonde muttered out, staring at her.

Ginny turned to face him, eyebrows scrunching together as she stared over at him, confused. "W-what..?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief. "I-I didn't want to say anything or scare you but... I-I, well..." He stuttered out, trying to find the right words. "I-I'm no good with words, Gin." He said, sighing. "C-can you try to show me then, instead?" She asked, cheeks flushing.

He shrugged, taking a quick glance at her. "W-well, i'm not sure how you'd take it..." The blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled slightly, looking over at him. "Try me..." Ginny spoke, giving him a gentle smile as he looked back up at her.

It was now or never. He took a deep breath, leaning forward to press a firm yet gentle kiss against the gingers lips, the girls staring at him with wide eyes.

Draco quickly pulled away, cheeks almost as red as her hair now. "I-I'm sorry Gin-" He was stopped as her arms wrapped around him tightly, the girl nuzzling into his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. "D-Draco I had no idea you felt the same w-way, thank you..." Ginny mumbled out, Draco smiling and wrapping his arm around her.

"I-I love you, Ginny." He said, kissing the top of her head gently as he slowly slipped out of the bed, smiling at her shyly. She quickly grabbed his hand before he was about to walk away, pulling him back. "W-wait um..." She said, blushing slightly as he turned around to look at her. "C-could you um... Stay here? I'm lonely and cold..." She said, quickly letting go of his hand and averting her gaze. A small smile crossed his lips as he sat back down, hugging the ginger.

"Gladly."


End file.
